


You're All I Want

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Break Up, Childishness, Coitus Interruptus, Drama, Drinking, Drug Addiction, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Weave snatching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: That one story where Paul tries to get lucky with someone in a bathroom stall and a very drunk Ace goes into a jealous rage and bangs on the stall door while scream-singing Home On The Range at the top of his lungs like a maniac.Also, OC gets his weave snatched clean off of his head. Let's have a moment of silence for my character's weave(R.I.P)Warnings: Weave snatching, AIDS is mentioned, Drug usage, Mental illness reference, and self esteem issues.





	You're All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> 3 DAYS UNTIL MY VERY FIRST KISS CONCERT! I am so excited! WOOOO! It's almost 12'O clock here so it's actually 2 days until the KISS concert! Wooooo I'm feeling it goooorl! Can you tell that I'm having a very intense manic episode right now? Holy shit its been this chaotic all week for me. I couldn't even get any work done and I'm hella behind on commissions because of my manic nonsense but at least I wrote a new fanfic LMAO. Everything is going down in flames but I got this shit! I believe in myself! Rant over lol.

Paul was distracted by the sway of hips on the dance floor. Hips attached to one of the most beautiful men that he's ever laid his eyes on. He was a true stunner. Absolutely gorgeous in every sense of the world. He was thin and pale with an hourglass shape to kill for. He had curves in all the right places especially for being as skinny as he was. He as wearing a black mesh crop top with nothing but black heart pasties over his nipples underneath.

He had on black jeans that he wore like a second skin. It was absolutely mesmerizing. Paul watched as the man swirled his hips wide. Paul was seated at a booth that was facing the dance floor at the edge of the club. To his left was Eric Carr and to Eric's left was Ace. The three just sat at the booth and drank. Ace was on his third drink and Eric on his second. Paul had barely sipped his. He wasn't interested in drinking. He was more interested in getting some ass. And boy was the blond man's ass perky and supple.

Paul hoped that he wasn't drooling.

The blond ran his hands over his body sensually and Paul followed every movement closely with his eyes. When the blond stopped and beckoned him over he knew he had been caught.

Paul shook his head declining the offer. The beautiful blond pouted and swayed over to him. He leaned over and yelled over the music,''What? You don't like dancing?''

Paul looked around nervously. He couldn't speak. It's as though his brain had given up on formulating anything. Even basic sounds were hard to think up. The blond seemed to notice how awe struck Paul was and settled himself into Paul's lap.

Even with the music blasting, Paul could hear Eric's shout of,''Oh my God!'' and Ace's hyena cackles.

The blond ground down onto Paul sensually and encouraged him to run his hands all over his body. Paul didn't waste any time. He ran his hands up and down the curvature of the other man's back and through his hair as he shouted over the music,''Your hair is beautiful! It reminds me of sunlight! You're such a beautiful man!''

The blond blushes and fluffs his hair up wagging his eyebrows before shouting back,''You're not so bad yourself!''

Paul smirks and runs his hands down the blond's spine before cupping and squeezing at his backside. He lets out a low moan as they rock against one another. The blond nudges at his mouth as if asking for a kiss. Paul complies and kisses the other passionately. He ignores Ace and Eric's catcalls.

The kiss grew more passionate by the second. Hands frantically groping and caressing. Paul moves down to the blond's neck in a smooth movement he licks and sucks at the sensitive skin there causing the man to buck upward.

Paul groans, he's painfully hard and needs relief. He sighs when the blond gets up from his lap and holds out his hand. Paul lets himself be guided to the men's room.

The bathroom is completely empty and Paul is mentally rejoicing. They choose the handicap stall. Paul presses the man up against the wall and attacks his lips once more. He moans when the blond unbuttons his jeans and yanks at them. Paul could only moan into the kiss as the smaller man gently stroked him.

The bathroom door opens but Paul's too into his pleasure to give a damn.

''Oh fuck...What's your name?'' Paul whispers and kisses his neck,''You are so beautiful you know that? A dream come true. You're a wet dream walking...''

The blond giggles,''Oh you flatter me! Call me Doll.''

Paul chuckles,''What can I say to get you out of those jeans, Doll?''

''You don't have to say a thing, sweetie...'' The blond says unbuttoning them and making a show of pulling them off of his curvy hips.

''Your body is perfect...'' Paul says breathlessly. He lets his eyes travel down Doll's toned torso, his curvy hips, and creamy thighs. He looked good enough to eat.

The two are jolted by loud bangs on the door,''HURRY UP! I HAVE TO PISS!''

''There are urinals out there Ace...'' Paul sighs feeling a headache coming on. Ace had recently made it a point to infuriate Paul as often as he possibly could. From ridiculous pranks to coming to the studio so late that they had already packed everything up to go, and week-long cocaine and alcohol binges knowing that it made Paul's blood boil.

Paul and Ace were currently taking a break from being a couple. When they broke up for the 14th time which was their most recent breakup Ace screamed that that was their final breakup and that the both of them were no more. They were nothing but bandmates and everything between them will be friendship and business. Ace said that Paul was free to fuck and date whoever he wanted because he was through with him.

It hurt like a son of a bitch but Paul let it go. He knew that Ace would come back, but in the meantime, he was focused on having fun and enjoying himself as a newly single man.

Not for long it seemed.

''I don't want a urinal! I want a stall!'' Ace argues. The tone in Ace's voice makes Paul sneer. He knew that tone well, he had become well acquainted with it as of late.

''Literally, all of the other stalls are empty!'' Paul growls feeling himself soften in Doll's grasp. The man noticed so he stroked him quickly to get him back up again.

''But I want this one!'' Ace yells childishly.

Doll jerked him a little faster and bit into his neck. Paul moaned,''Just like that...right there...that's right...'' He felt his pleasure return.

''Are you two fucking while I'm standing right here!? That's RUDE!'' Ace screamed and banged on the door again.

Paul pulled the man in for another passionate kiss. The kiss was intense even though he did feel a little distracted by Ace's knocking.

''Please! I can't take it anymore...I need to come...'' Doll moaned in his ear and guided his hand to his aching cock. Paul stroked it quickly while kissing him. The sound of their fooling around filling the bathroom.

''HOME! HOME ON THE RANGE!'' Ace screamed like a maniac while beating the door with his fist.

BANG BANG BANG

''WHERE THE DEER AND THE ANTELOPE PLAY!~'' Ace dragged on play far longer than necessary.

BANG BANG BANG

Paul felt himself softening again to his dismay, even the blond started to get annoyed and turned off.

Paul grumbled,''Damn it Ace...''

Doll looked pissed but captured Paul's lips with his own again. They started to get heated once more with Doll wrapping his legs around Paul's waist and thrust against him. Paul whispered low words of encouragement as they thrust against one another.

''WHERE SELDOM IS HEARD A DISCOURAGING WORD! AND THE SKIES ARE NOT CLOUDY ALL DAAAAAAAAAAY! YEEEEE HAW!'' Ace screamed like a maniac kicking at the door. He kicked a few more times before falling into a fit of laughter.

Paul mumbled,''I am going to kill him...''

Ace screamed,''You know he has AIDS right!? I heard that from some other strange dudes he was fucking in this same stall the other night! BEWARE!'' Ace screeches.

Doll pulls back look nervous now,''Um...''

Paul looks panicked,''Please don't listen to him! He's being an asshole! His sense of humor is twisted!''

''But with the rise of AIDS...I don't want to take this chance...um...I...I gotta go!'' Doll says softly before letting himself out of the stall.

Paul whines and says,''It was just a stupid joke Doll...please...''

Doll shakes his head and tries to get around Ace who was staring him down drunkenly. Ace moves to the side eyeing him as he brushes past him. In a move much too swift for a person drunk off of their ass Ace yanks at his hair,''It isn't all that pretty. Most of its probably just extensions anyway...'' Ace yanks again and pulls out a chunk of extensions from the poor guy's head,''HA! That's what I thought! Ya fake whore...Get outta here! How embarrassing!''

Ace's raucous laughter bounces off of the walls and mixes in with Doll's screams of embarrassment as he runs from the bathroom.

Paul is left gaping in disbelief he lets out a frustrated growl and fastened his pants,''What was that for you asshole! I have half a mind to kick your fucking ass!''

He glares at Ace who was now just standing there spaced out looking high off his ass,''What are you just standing there for? I thought you had to piss!?''

Ace blinks a few times and throws the weave behind him nonchalantly before saying,''What!? No...I never had to pee...I'm good.''

Paul's seeing red as Ace saunters out of the bathroom as though nothing ever happened.

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXx

Paul, Eric, and Ace take the taxi back to the hotel that they're staying in for the night. Paul doesn't even know why they are staying at a hotel. He could have easily just taken the cab to his house and said good riddance to the two for the night but Gene wanted all of them together at least for this get together thing he decided was necessary. Ironically Paul hadn't seen him once since the night started so he was left with two drunken idiots. He was over it all.

He seethes and stares out of the window. He ignores Ace's fingers ghosting over his thighs. At first, the touches could be seen as a mistake but with time Ace's fingers grew bolder. Ace was sitting in between Paul and Eric. He was yapping away at Eric about some random nonsense while he traced shapes along Paul's thigh.

Paul would be lying if he said the touch didn't make him tingle at least a little. That only made him seethe more and swat Ace's roaming hands away.

Ace's babbling stopped for a second and he took in a sharp breath as if wounded. Paul didn't feel the least bit guilty for hurting Ace by rejecting him. At least now he knew what it felt like.

Ace let out one of the fakest laughs Paul had ever heard him make before saying,''Haha! I mean bleach blonde hair is so tacky...I prefer real blonds myself! And extensions no less? What a fucking joke. Did you see those pants he was wearing? He looked absolutely ridiculous...And was he wearing makeup? Did he or did he not look like a chick? Be honest...who wants a guy that looks like a chick? Might as well just get a fuckin chick ya know what I'm sayin'?''

Paul ignores Ace seething silently knowing that Ace's shit talking was simply to get a rise out of him so he let it go.

Eric snickers,''Apparently Paul likes guys that look like chicks...''

''Hmmm I guess so...'' Ace says shrugging,''But that dude was a really ugly chick though seriously...He looked so plastic and fake and his waist was so tiny I could've snapped him in half...'' Ace loudly cackled,''He was a snap pea! I could snap him across my knee~'' Paul noted that Ace had gained some weight recently, Paul couldn't fight the thought that maybe the reason Ace was making fun of Doll's weight so much was because he missed being that tiny.

Eric joined in Ace's cackling and Paul just wanted the ride to be over. He was so done with both of them. Damn Gene for leaving him alone with them both.

''When did Paul start liking dudes that look like chicks!?'' Ace exclaims cackling.

Paul decides to speak up,''When you were younger you looked like a chick...when I first saw you I thought you were...''

The cab goes deathly silent. Eric lets out a nervous chuckle noticing the tension. Paul dares to look at Ace who had a deep frown on his face. He looked tired and highly intoxicated but most of all he looked on the verge of tears.

Did Paul really hurt his feelings by saying that? He didn't mean to he just wanted to point out that fact. Ace really did look like a chick when they first met. A very pretty one at that.

The rest of the car ride was silent except for a stray sniffle from Ace. Paul felt like the biggest asshole in the universe and he didn't even know what he did. Did Ace feel emasculated?

He didn't have much time to think when the cab stopped and both Eric and Ace jumped out. Ace slammed the door in Paul's face before he would maneuver out of the car. He pays the cab driver and gets out with a sigh.

When he gets out Ace was already inside of the hotel steadily stomping to the elevator and Eric was just standing there arms crossed and glaring.

''What did I do?'' Paul asks nervously.

''What did you do!? You two literally broke up last week!'' Eric growls his tone is laced with disappointment.

''So? He's the one that broke up with me and said that I was free to do whomever I wanted to!'' Paul argues.

''You know that when he's high he talks out of his ass! He was just upset, Paul! We all say stupid shit in the heat of the moment! That was absolutely fucking low down of you! I'd expect some shit like that from Gene but never from you! Why the hell did you think it was okay to let that skinny blond twig hump you in front of your boyfriend?'' Eric scolds.

Paul looks around nervously and motions for Eric to keep his voice down,''He's not my boyfriend...''

''Then what is he?'' Eric questions squinting at him.

''I don't know? You ask him...'' Paul says with a shrug.

''You know...'' Eric takes a deep breath,''Before the party Ace was talking my head off about how much he's missed you and how much he regrets breaking up with you and how he wants to try sobriety for you and how he wants to be exclusive with you and not run away from you whenever things get too intimate...he told me that you are the best thing that has ever happened to him and that you are his one and only Starchild. He told me that tonight was the night that he was going to fix things between you two for good...and then he got scared...and then he got drunk...and possibly did about three lines...um..well...that's beside the point! He's trying...and you didn't make it any better by making it seem like you moved on from him!''

''Is that why he's crying?'' Paul asks softly.

''He's probably crying about a ton of things Paul...But you are most definitely one of them...shame on you.''

''Shame on me!? Why does the shame always fall onto my shoulders!? Why can't he ever take responsibility for his own fuck-ups! Why is he coddled and excused from all responsibility?'' Paul shouts getting angry again.

''Because...'' Eric shakes his head not able to complete his sentence.

''That's what I thought...you don't know either!'' Paul hisses before going into the hotel to sleep away all of the tension he feels.

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxX

Two days later at practice, the room grows silent as Ace walks in. Paul hadn't heard from him since the night of horrors that he'd rather forget about. Ace saunters in wearing skin-tight black jeans and a leopard print button down. The part that caused jaws to drop was his bright blond hair that was teased and styled in the same way that Doll had his styled. Paul squinted and noticed that he was also wearing a little bit of makeup as well.

''What in the fuck are you wearing Ace!?'' Gene exclaims. Eric looked horrified and let out a low groan of,''No Ace no...''

Ace purses his lips before scoffing. He puts on his best cocky face as he puts his hands on his hips and shrugs,''Thought I'd try something different...I've never been blond before...''

''And you should never do it again!'' Gene scolds in between chuckles.

''Yeah yeah...''Ace waves them off and looks at Paul, there's something in Ace's eyes that's practically begging him to speak.

Paul can't bring himself to speak though. He's much too horrified. He's worried about the state of Ace's mental health at this point. He knew Ace well enough to know that he was very insecure about certain things. He was insecure about his singing ability, his weight, his workmanship, his addictions, and his place in the band.

Paul had seen Ace jealous before and he always turned to humor, cackling, and distractions in order to stave off the ugly feeling. Majority of the distractions involved mind-altering substances in order to numb the pain. Hell, Ace even tried to distract Paul from looking at another man by talking to him through a teddy bear once. Every time Paul would try to sneak a peek at the man and god forbid, speak to him Ace would start talking through his space bear to draw the attention back to him with raunchy jokes and black comedy as usual.

Paul knew that Ace didn't handle emotions well but that didn't give him any right to behave the way that he does. Paul felt sorry for him and hoped that one day he'd look into therapy as well because he most certainly needed it. Anyone who turns to drugs to numb any and all emotions must have some very intense emotions that they must work through.

Paul sometimes wondered if Ace suffered from depression or at least if he was bipolar. The more Paul watched him the more Paul suspected a mental illness at play.

That's the only explanation that Paul could come up with.

Paul had to look away when Ace kept staring at him. There was this look of expectancy. Like Ace was looking to him for approval.

Paul couldn't bring himself to look at Ace for the rest of the day. Even as they practiced together. Paul would look at Gene and Eric but would avoid any contact with Ace. He was just too worried and nervous. He didn't know how to approach him at all.

Gene left first and then Eric second. The other two packed up in silence before Ace spoke up,''Look...um...I'm sorry for cockblocking you the other night...that was wrong of me...''

''Why did you do it?'' Paul asks softly.

''Awk!'' Ace squawked before giggling.

''No...seriously... Ace...'' Paul says annoyance dripping from his tone.

''Awk!'' Ace squawks once more avoiding Paul's gaze.

''Ace! I'm fucking serious! Quit trying to evade my fucking questions with that squawking shit!'' Paul yells stomping his foot.

Ace's shoulders tense up for a second before relaxing. He lets out a sigh and says,''It was just for fun okay?''

''Was bleaching your hair like his and changing your wardrobe really just for fun?'' Paul asks looking at him inquiringly.

''Yeah I guess...'' Ace says with a shrug.

''Don't bullshit me...Ace...is there something you want to tell me?'' Paul asks eyeing the other.

''N-Nah...what do ya mean?'' Ace says giggling nervously.

''Were you jealous of that guy?'' Paul blurts.

''Jealous? Nah...why would I be? I was just messing around Paulie! It was just a joke! You can't take a joke!'' Ace exclaims.

''Is this,'' Paul motioned to Ace's clothes,''All a joke too?''

Ace crosses his arms and huffs out,''Okay so maybe I did get inspired by that dude...so what? People get inspired by fashion every day!''

''But why him specifically?''

''I don't know...'' Ace mumbles avoiding Paul's eyes.

''I know that you know...'' Paul says softly.

''Look! I saw your eyes light up when you complimented his hair and I saw as you watched him jump around in those tight ass jeans. I watched as you got all hot and bothered over him and I guess I wanted some of that too...who cares?'' Ace mumbles looking everywhere but him.

''You could have just said that instead of clowning around!'' Paul exclaims getting angry.

''I...this shit's hard to talk about ya'know? And I was so angry...I was pissed Paulie...the only way I knew how to handle the situation without fucking screamin' was laughing Paulie! All I could see was red and I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at me...I felt ugly and fucking disgusting compared to him...I just felt really fucking fat and ugly and fucking washed up! I felt that maybe if I looked like him you'd look at me the same way? I mean you used to look at me like that in the 70's so I thought why not try to get your attention again? The dude looked like a chick and hell you even said that when you first met me I looked like a chick...''

''Ace...I've only stopped looking at you like that because you told me to stop because we were fucking over and never getting back together! Remember!?'' Paul exclaims throwing up his arms.

''I was just angry with you is all...'' Ace mumbles,''Can we try again Paulie? Please?''

''Will you dye your hair Black again?'' Paul asks eyeing his bleach blond hair.

''Awww...I kind of got used to this! But yeah sure...I can go back to black for you Paulie...'' Ace mumbles smiling.

Paul says,''You don't ever have to change for me! Ever. I will always love you as you are Ace. There's no need to put others down or copy those that get my attention because no one will have my attention more than you.''

Ace coos and lets Paul pull him into a hug,''I love you, Paulie...''

''I love you too...just as you are Ace...'' Paul coos snuggling him with a smile.


End file.
